iOMG Alternate Ending
by alicehatter239
Summary: This is what I think should have happened at the end of the newest iCarly episode, "iOMG". Still Sam and Freddie romance. Just a oneshot. What if Freddie didn't just say, "It's cool," at the end of it? What if he said more?


**This is just a little one shot that I decided to write after seeing the new episode of iCarly "iOMG". I hated how it ended. I have wanted Sam and Freddie to end up for the longest time. So when Sam kissed Freddie at the end of the episode and his reaction was shock and he didn't kiss back, I started screaming my head off and almost started crying! I was thoroughly pissed off (pardon my French) at that. I decided to write how I thought it should have happened.**

**The dialogue is a bit different because I can't remember exactly what was said.**

Freddie and Sam were outside the school alone late at night. Earlier, Freddie and his friend Brad had tested their science project on Sam, which was a mood calculator app for the Para-pod. To Freddie's surprise, (extreme surprise, that is) her mood was "In Love". He told Carly and realized that she must be in love with Brad because for a while now, she had been going everywhere with Freddie and Brad. It was impossible for her to be in love with Freddie seeing as she hated him.

Sam had denied that she liked Brad when Carly tried to get her to admit it.

So Sam had been sitting outside the school on the stairs when Freddie came out. She thought that Carly had sent him, but when she asked him that he said she hadn't. He also believed that she loved Brad.

"I don't like him that way, okay? Now get out of here before I do a fist dance all over your face." She threatened.

"I don't care if you hurt me, I just want to tell you something," he put his hands defensively out in front of him. Sam backed up a bit as her face grew into a more calm expression. "I know…that it's hard for you to deal with these kinds of things. I know that you have a difficult time with yourself when you realize you like someone. But, the thing is, you never know if that person is going to like you back."

At this point, Sam was staring at Freddie with a weird look on her face, and Carly was standing in the school looking out the window at them with confused eyes.

"You just need to let them know, some way or another. If you don't, you could be missing out on something big." Freddie continued. Sam felt her heart pounding. She had never felt this way about someone before. Sure, she had like a guy before, but the feeling was never this strong. Maybe she really was in love.

With butterflies in her stomach, and Freddie still droning on about how she should make a move, she followed his advice and quickly leaned forward and put her hand on his shoulder, then put her mouth to his. Freddie froze completely. His hands were still at his sides and his eyes were wide. What on Earth was she doing? Was he just imagining things and really just standing there like an idiot? How could the girl he liked, the girl that hated his guts, be standing there _kissing _him on the _mouth? _

Yes, he was in love with Sam, but he never made any signs of it and kept it a secret, even from Carly. He even tried to encourage her to date Brad because he just wanted her to be happy. Sure, he had been upset about it, but he still tried to make her happy. And yet, here she was, kissing him full on the mouth. He didn't dare move, he was still too shocked to. His heart rate had sped up an incredible amount. His head was reeling with questions. But he really did like it and wanted to make some reaction, but he was terrified.

Sam pulled away after a moment and backed up a few steps. Freddie stood there frozen in place, eyes wide and mouth open. She stared at him, waiting for some kind of reaction. Her heart was going even faster than before. She almost regretted doing that. She had liked Freddie since before she had told the whole world he had never kissed a girl.

"Sorry," she said quietly. Freddie didn't answer. He straightened out and looked at her, confused. "Ugh…" Sam backed up and sat down on the steps again, putting her face in her hands. She could feel her eyes welling with tears. _No, I'm not going to cry, I never cry, _she thought. She didn't want Freddie to see her cry, but one tear finally escaped. She heard his footsteps slowly come closer to her. Before she knew it, he was sitting next to her on the steps.

"I don't get it," Freddie said softly, "I thought…"

"That I liked Brad?" she sniffed and looked up at him while swiping at her eyes. Freddie nodded. "Well I don't. I never have, never will. The only reason I wanted to work with you guys on your project and go places with you, was because you would be there. I hate saying it, but I like you a lot, Freddie. I have for a really long time. Even before we first kissed just to get it over with." Freddie blinked with surprise. "I've always thought you were…attractive, I guess. You're everything I'm not. Smart, cute, and funny. I don't think it's that shocking that I hardly ever get asked out by guys."

Freddie looked at her, feeling nothing but love and sympathy. "Sam, listen to me when I tell you this, because it's nothing but the truth. You think too little of yourself. You're beautiful, smart, and the most hilarious person I know. I really _really_ think you can be nice if you want to, like the past few days. I love who you are and how you don't care what anybody thinks of you. I think that any guy who doesn't think you're what I personally think you are is the biggest idiot in the world."

Sam couldn't speak. Nobody had ever said anything that nice and sweet to her before. She didn't notice that she was crying, and that she was smiling. Freddie lifted up a hand and wiped a tear from her face.

"I've been hiding the fact that I like you too, Sam. For longer than I can even remember." He whispered.

Sam suppressed a gasp. "But I thought that you loved Carly."

Freddie sighed. "I don't think I ever did. I liked her, sure. But it just felt…wrong, at some points. When we were dating, there were a lot of times where I felt sick to my stomach because something didn't feel right. Every time I was with her and you at the same time during the time we were dating, I felt horrible. I guess I was kind of glad when we broke up."

"I always thought you guys were a terrible match," she chuckled, "So…you really like me? For real? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I swear. Sam, I would never lie to you about something like this. If I did and you found out, I'm pretty sure you would kill me."

"But…why?" Sam asked. "I don't really understand why someone like you would like someone like me. I mean, you're smart, nice, and you always do your school wo-,"

She stopped talking when she felt Freddie's lips on hers. Her eyes stayed open for a second, then slowly they closed.

"Sam, I'm going to have to ask you to never say anything bad about yourself again. If you do, I'll slap you." He mumbled against her lips. She softly chuckled again.

She pulled away. "Normally if someone interrupted me while I was talking I would beat them to a pulp, but I think I can make an exception to that last thing."

"Good," Freddie smiled. "Now will you just shut up so I can kiss you?"

Sam scooted closer to him and put her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her again. Softly, their lips touched for the third time, this time both at their own will.

Freddie reached up to caress her face, deepening the kiss. It was just a soft, sweet kiss. Nothing too heated. Sam's hands traveled to his hair and she fisted them in it.

The kiss ended, leaving them both breathless. Sam pulled her legs up off the ground and brought her knees to her chest. She rested her head on Freddie's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Sam knew the answer now. She really did love Freddie. What she felt when she was around him and what she felt during the kiss was enough proof for her.

"Freddie?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I, um, I…"

"I love you too, Sam," Freddie laughed softly. Sam smiled contently.

As they sat there, they were both unaware that Carly was still standing in the window, watching them with a smile spreading across her face.


End file.
